TWO DREAMS AND A NIGHTMARE
by M E Wofford
Summary: Tony and Ziva dream while Gibbs has the nightmare.


TWO DREAMS AND A NIGHTMARE

I do not own NCIS or any part thereof.

I wish to thank everyone who read my first posting and commented. You definitely encouraged me. My especial thanks to Elf Lord's Mistress for helping me post my first work and Paper Hat for helping me post this one.

This story is rated Mature for some pretty specific sexual scenes.

* * *

TWO DREAMS AND A NIGHTMARE

The four people in the room had been sitting and watching a long day and a long night and now into the second long day; and still they sat and watched. Gibbs looked tired when he said, "DiNozzo, you and David try to catch some sleep. Me and McGee will take this watch."

Tony looked over at Ziva. She had dark circles under her eyes. He felt his chin. He had a good scruff going. McGee and Gibbs didn't look much better. He nodded and made his way over to where Ziva squatted, slumped against the wall. He slid down beside her. She moved over to make room for him and straightened her legs out on the floor. They had to sleep sitting up because there was no room for them to stretch out. Ziva had the corner to lean into so Tony took off his jacket, rolled it up and stuck it behind his head. He closed his eyes.

TONY'S DREAM

Tony lay on his back in a comfy bed with smooth, cool sheets. His eyes were closed. He felt something tickling his chest and he opened his eyes. Ziva was trailing her hair up his naked body on her way to his mouth. When she got there she kissed him. Such soft lips. Such sweet taste. She kissed him the way he had always wanted her to kiss him. While their lips were still touching she mounted him, placing him inside her. Then she reared back and began to ride him. Slowly, oh so slowly. Tony grabbed the silky skin of her hips and held on tightly, guiding her in a faster movement.

She took his hands and pulled them away from her and held them up over his head.

"No, Tony. I'm in charge now."

Smiling she continued her slow rhythm, her internal muscles milking him, driving him crazy.

ZIVA'S DREAM

Ziva worked her way up Tony's nude body. Pausing to trail her hair across his abdomen and then up over his chest. He looked up at her. His blue eyes unfocused with his need. She had to kiss him. Leaning forward she touched his lips with hers. His mouth was so soft and opened to her so readily. She deepened the kiss and then swung her leg over his body and using her hand guided him into her. Ah, he was pushing in all the way. She took a deep breath as she felt herself expanding to take all of him in. He was so big. She began to move slowly, wanting her ride to last a long time.

Tony reached out and took her hips in his hard hands and began to urge her to move faster. She tried to move them away but Tony suddenly sat up and without losing contact turned her over on her back. Suddenly he was in control. She put her hands on his chest, the hairs tickling her palms, but he took them and held them over her head.

"Zee-vah, I'm the Senior Field Agent and I set the pace."

He began to make those deep, bruising thrusts that drove her crazy.

GIBBS' NIGHTMARE

Gibbs watched through the telescope and McGee kept an eye on his monitors. This was all beginning to seem a waste of time. And like it or not, admit it or not, he just didn't handle these stakeouts as well as he'd done ten years ago. He stifled a yawn and looked over at DiNozzo and Ziva. They were both out already. Ziva with her head on her backpack held against the wall. Tony had slipped down and now his head was on Ziva's shoulder. They both looked like innocent kids; Ziva with her mouth open, slightly snoring, and Tony with a little smirk. Gibbs wondered what they were dreaming.

He rubbed his neck. He was tired. No doubt about it he needed a cat nap. He felt his eyes close. He forced them open. He looked at McGee.

"McGee, watch things for ten minutes or so and let me rest my eyes."

The younger agent turned and nodded.

"Sure thing, Boss. Ten minutes."

Gibbs closed his eyes and fell into a firefight.

He heard the deep boom of a BFG and screaming. He looked around for his team. He heard Ziva's voice and yelled, "Over here!"

She came around the corner and then kept on coming around the corner. She was grossly pregnant. Waddling and huffing and puffing. She came up beside him and fell down.

"Gibbs, I think my water broke back there."

He heard McGee yell, "Get down, Tony!" Looked around and saw DiNozzo with a double stroller running full speed across the open area; two young toddlers with dark hair and eyes in the seats holding sippy cups and smiling DiNozzo's smile.

Gibbs felt someone shaking him. He jerked awake to hear McGee say, "Boss, our bad guy's here. He just went into the cabin."

RUDE AWAKENINGS

"Thanks, McGee, I needed that."

McGee looked confused.

"Never mind. Gear up," Gibbs snarled his usual snarl.

Gibbs got up slowly and in a half stoop walked over to where Tony and Ziva slept. They each had big smiles on their faces now. He reached down and slapped both of them on the back of their respective heads. Ziva came up fast out of her sleep hands in the ready position. Tony was slower and still smiling as he sat up.

"What was that for, Boss?" he asked.

"Yes," said Ziva, "what was that for? Was I snoring again?"

Gibbs gave both of them that hard blue look and said, "Rule #12."

He turned back to McGee and over his shoulder said, "Gear up. Bad guy's here."

Tony looked at Ziva, the dream still vivid. In fact he had the remains of chub. He shook his head. Forget it.

Ziva looked at Tony and felt heat flare across her face. She didn't blush usually but the dream had been so real and Tony was so right here.

They got up and joined Gibbs and McGee and went out and got the bad guy.

* * *


End file.
